Ultimate Weapon
by light-and-dark86
Summary: Harry Potter suddenly woke up. He had just had another dream where he was Voldemort and now he knew Dumbledore had a new weapon. What could it be? DMOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not going to write many of these but I should warn there will be light swearing in this fic and violence and some sexual content. This story takes place in the beginning of 7th year. I also know you all will know what I own and what I don't so I'm not goin' to waste more time. Please enjoy.**

"_Wormtail, I want a report!" A snake like voice hissed from under a pile of black cloth._

_A small dumpy looking man came forward. He however looked more like a mouse or rat than a man._

"_Well my Lord, rumour has it that Dumbledore has found a new weapon, but there is no evidence to support it. The only thing is that Dumbledore, McGonnagal and the Granger girl have gone missing. They disappeared from our spy."_

"_Who was this spy?"_

"_McNair, My Lord."_

"_Fetch him for me."_

_Wormtail ran away after the man. They both came back quickly._

"_McNair, explain to me why Dumbledore 'disappeared' on you?"_

"_I have no excuse My Lord."_

"_THAT IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH. Crucio," the voice said with venom._

Harry Potter suddenly woke up. He had just had another dream where he was Voldemort and now he knew Dumbledore had a new weapon. What could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

It was September 1st and all of the Hogwarts students were coming onto platform 9 and ¾ to enter a new year. Amber Salvador made her way onto the platform with her two new professors, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal.

Over the holiday Amber was cornered by Dumbledore with a request of help. Apparently she was almost an exact replica to the one and only Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry Potter. There were slight differences, for instance Amber's hair was a lot neater, almost dead straight, she was slightly taller, and had a more muscular physique only because she was black belts in five different martial arts, however they both were a size 14. The similarities were uncanny between the two; therefore Amber was selected to replace Hermione at Hogwarts to protect both her and Harry Potter because as the staffs of Hogwarts and the members of the Order of the Phoenix were well aware that there was some places those only students could fit in.

Amber was currently wearing a pair of long black pants that had a red strip around the top of them (which was at her hips) and at the bottom of each pant leg which went to the floor to cover her black boots that had two compartments on both the front and the back where knives where kept. Her shirt was a long sleeved, slightly baggy, black shirt that had a red "roxy" written on it with a red heart between the "o" and "x". She also had a wrist knife strapped to each wrist and was hidden by the elastic straps of her shirt sleeves. Her senseis had always said "Never be unprepared". Her knifes where always used as a last resort.

"So do you have any questions about your role?" Professor Dumbledore asked quietly.

"I have most of the facts memorized there is just a few things I'd like to go over on the train," Amber said as they pushed their way through the mass of students.

As the three walked through a mass of, what looked like third year Hufflepuffs, one moved back and stood on Amber's foot which unleashed the front blade of her shoe. The noise of the crowd drowned the sound of the blade coming out but Amber had to quickly bend down and re-set the blade into its proper place, she did this inconspicuously by making it look as though she was retying her shoe.

"Alright. There has been room prepared in the castle that has the equipment you asked for set up as well as others that we thought you may like. You must remember to communicate with Mr Potter and Mr. Weasley. They will most likely be the first to notice if there is anything fishy with you."

"Understood."

"Remember, your accent…"

"My accent was picked up on my holiday to Australia whilst visiting my cousin Renee, I loved my time there and as it so happened I ended up picking up the accent. My looks also developed while over there," Amber said after interrupting Professor Dumbledore.

"Right," he said with a smile. "Are you ready, Hermione?"

Amber smiled.

"As I'll ever be," she said as she boarded the train.

'Okay, Hermione said that the usual compartment these guys sat in was the tenth carriage, fourth compartment. The others shouldn't be here yet so I have enough time to quickly go over and check to see if it's secure.' Amber thought as she walked toward the compartment.

After giving the carriage a complete check and finding it secure she sat down and pulled out a book. Although the cover said "Hogwarts a History" the book was in fact a disguised fact file. It had every detail that she may need in it.

She had her feet up on the chair opposite of her and playing with a strip of her curly brown hair in which she had down. She had the whole book memorized but was rereading to make sure she had everything and was just rereading the information about her 'friends' when she picked up the sound of foot steps stopping in front of the door and she automatically put her fast reflexes into action by quickly, and lightly so she didn't make a sound, pulled her feet of the chair, stuffed her fake book into her bag grabbed her real Advanced Transfiguration book and by the time the door had opened she was sitting exactly the way she had memorized Hermione's posture to be. Straight back, both feet on the floor and the book covering most of her face however Amber made sure that she was able to see over the top. She had also opened it to page 223, the page she had read up to.

The door opened and she saw that it was Harry, Ronald and Virginia.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, it's so great to see you," she cried in fake happiness.

"It's great to see you too, Mione," they all cried back while giving her a hug.

After a few hours of 'catching up' Amber picked up the foot falls of three people, two were very heavy and one was considerably lighter but all three were males by the sound of them.

'Hmm… must be this Draco Malfoy character that I was informed about. Should be here in 3……2…..1'

The door suddenly swung open.

"Well if it isn't Pothead, Mudblood, Weasel and Weaselette."

"Oh how cleaver did you think of that yourself or did those two trolls behind you?" Amber asked. She couldn't help it.

"Nobody asked your opinion you dirty little mudblood," Draco snapped. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle stepped forward rubbing their knuckles.

"Well nobody asked you to infect our air with your pathetic voice, so as you see we don't always get what we want. Therefore I'll say whatever the bloody hell I want. By the way I may be a 'mudblood' as you put it but at least I know my lineage is clear on incestrial activities. What do you call your father again? Is it Uncle Daddy?"

"How dare you? How dare you speak of my lineage!" Draco yelled but inside he was impressed. He never thought she had it in her.

During the fight she had moved to stand right in front of him. She could see clearly that he was doing as he moved up and grabbed her and shoved her against the compartment wall. It took all of her self control not to stop it. She had to remember that she couldn't show her skills… yet. The other three made to get up and she shook her head.

"And what are you going to do about it if I don't, hmm?" She asked Draco.

"I'll make you regret the day you were born," Draco said, he meant to say it with venom but it was lost in her eyes. He noticed they were different. He wasn't sure how different or why but they were just… different.

"Oh really."

"Yea.."

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger," a fifth year came in looking kind of threatened by the situation in front of her. "Umm… You're required in the Heads compartment."

"Very well," Amber said as she peeled Draco's arm from across her chest and walked out but not before saying goodbye to Ron, Harry and Ginny.

Draco followed quickly.

Amber had already known that she was Head Girl and this year they were going to be putting the Heads in a separate dorm 'to promote inter-house unity' but the truth was that Amber had two scars on her body, one on her back and on her right leg, both from previous missions where a ninja had two lucky cuts with a samari sword. She smirked at the thought because that guy was now 6 foot under because of her.

After the usual 'these are your new duties' speech and the information about the new dorm she and Draco made their way back to their compartments.

She suddenly heard Draco move weirdly and new he was about to push her into the wall again. This time however he had a hand on each side of her waist and his body against her.

"You know you're quite hot when you argue. I never noticed before but this year you've changed. I like it," he said. He gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you in the dorm, Mudblood." Then he was gone."

'Okay, Hermione never mentioned that kind of shit happening,' Amber thought while feeling a little shaken.


End file.
